Recognizing that developmental research funds are an integral part of the SPORE, we commit $75,000 per year to these endeavors. In addition, matching funds of $50,000/year are committed to this program from the University of Michigan Medical School. This represents a significant percent of the budget of the UMCC Head and Neck SPORE and reflects the continued commitment of this program to the development of innovative translational research in head and neck cancer. The focus of the Developmental Research Program is to provide investigators the ability to generate data that will become the preliminary data for an R01 grant application of an equivalent proposal. Investigators from outside the field of head and neck cancer are encouraged to apply through campus-wide announcements as well as through personal interactions with SPORE investigators. A stepwise proposal solicitation and review process has been developed utilizing NIH-type PHS 398 format applications that have been streamlined for rapid turn around of research proposals and which recognizes that these projects may have little preliminary data. Investigators may apply for support in the amount of $50,000 for a one- or two-year funding period. Since 2002 we have funded 18 developmental projects, representing a total investment of $790,000;This has resulted in over $2.6 million (direct costs) in subsequent grants, 13 manuscripts, and 4 abstracts. Dr. Gregory Wolf and Dr. Thomas Carey serve as Directors for the Developmental Research Program. Both are leaders in head and neck cancer, and hold institutional leadership positions. Together with the Senior Advisory Council, they are adept at selecting the highest quality proposals for funding and providing the necessary mentorship and support to guarantee success with this program.